<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новая жизнь by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439038">Новая жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020'>WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Medical Procedures, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда не поздно начать новую жизнь</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новая жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - сразу после атаки сил 8-го Легиона на Соту</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кто сделал это с тобой, брат?</p>
<p>— …Dominus Nox…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Зачисть мягкие ткани. Оставь немного для приживления. Подготовь имплант…</p>
<p>— Начнем с конечностей?</p>
<p>— Да. Его дополнительное сердце пока выдерживает нагрузку. А вот если мы начнем с основного, то может и отказать.</p>
<p>— А кости черепа? И лицо?</p>
<p>— Позже, все позже. Нам не хватает синтекожи, поэтому работаем с тем, что есть, и пересаживаем туда, куда нужнее. У него почти девяносто процентов ожогов кожи, так что…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вместе с сознанием приходит боль.</p>
<p>Боль резкая и пульсирующая — в виске, боль тупая и безнадежная — в обеих руках, только в одной повыше локтя, а в другой у самого запястья, боль тянущая — в груди, там, где раньше билось основное сердце, боль сосущая — внизу живота… Все оттенки боли в одном трансчеловеческом теле. Что на самом деле не так уж плохо: чувствуешь боль — будешь жить.</p>
<p>Или не будешь.</p>
<p>Смертная женщина склоняется и проводит ладонью по лбу. Лоб словно овевает холодком — видимо, он был покрыт испариной, а женская ладонь ее смахнула. Потом смертная еще раз проводит ладонью, теперь уже по волосам.</p>
<p>— Отдыхайте, сударь, — говорит она. Говорит на готике. Это не знакомый готик, певучий и полный шипящих, а совсем другой — чеканный и звонкий, с твердыми согласными там, где он привык слышать мягкие. Так разговаривают жители Макрагга. — Отдыхайте. Лорд Катиус сказал, все хорошо приживается. Скоро вы вернетесь в строй.</p>
<p>— Где… где я? — она наклоняется, не расслышав или не поняв, и он повторяет эти же слова на готике: — Куда вы меня притащили?</p>
<p>— В апотекарион, конечно. Вы были ранены.</p>
<p>Вместе с сознанием приходят запахи. Так может пахнуть только в апотекарионе — лекарствами и воспаленными ранами.</p>
<p>И звуки. Несколько космодесантников на соседних койках вполголоса переговариваются. Выговор у них такой же, как у женщины-медикэ.</p>
<p>— Леарх должен неплохо справляться, — говорит один. — Но я все равно беспокоюсь за роту.</p>
<p>— Я за всех беспокоюсь, — говорит другой. — Эх, все на войне, а мы тут валяемся… простите, брат-капитан.</p>
<p>— Чего уж там, я тоже хочу поскорее отсюда удрать, но разве с Катиусом договоришься?</p>
<p>Все тихонько посмеиваются.</p>
<p>— Меня, по-моему, уже пора выписывать, — ворчит третий. — Пустяковое ранение…</p>
<p>— Марий, — возражает капитан, — ты месяц провел в исцеляющей коме, по-твоему, это пустяки?</p>
<p>Марий отдувается.</p>
<p>— Леарх справится, — говорит он. — Мы вместе учились, я-то его знаю. Он ни о чем так не мечтал, как получить роту под свое командование.</p>
<p>Снова негромкие смешки.</p>
<p>Потом наступает тьма.</p>
<p>…Вместе с сознанием приходит юношеский голос. Нескладный паренек с длинными, слишком длинными для смертного руками и ногами, которые он не знает, куда девать, наклоняется, заглядывая в лицо. Отводит покрывало с тела. И улыбается.</p>
<p>— Хорошо заживает, — говорит он. — И шрамы не такие уж большие.</p>
<p>— Шрамы — украшение космодесантника, — замечает кто-то, не видимый за пареньком. Голос взрослый — глубокий, очень низкий голос, который не может принадлежать никому, кроме Астартес. Должно быть, это и есть тот самый грозный Катиус. — Ну-ка, брат, дай взглянуть на твои конечности… Ага, — он поднимает руки, ноги, вертит их, осматривая. — Так… Здесь болит? А здесь?</p>
<p>— Висок, — пересохшие губы плохо слушаются. — Висок болит.</p>
<p>— Висок… Ну да, конечно… Мы, брат, заменили тебе часть черепа, она все равно была раздроблена на мельчайшие осколки. Теперь будешь хвастаться тем, что у тебя стальной лоб. Поэтому поначалу может болеть. Потом пройдет.</p>
<p>Медикэ-смертные — уже знакомая женщина и какой-то пожилой мужчина — принимаются за перевязку. Нескладный парнишка наблюдает за ними. Катиус, понизив голос, что-то ему объясняет. Тот восхищенным шепотом спрашивает и спрашивает.</p>
<p>— Толково придумал, — хвалит его Катиус. — Глядишь, до старшего апотекария когда-нибудь дорастешь.</p>
<p>— Не, — смущается юноша. — Я хочу под вашим началом…</p>
<p>Молодец. С начальством надо ладить, а для этого — льстить, льстить и доносить. Станешь постарше, мальчик, — научишься оказывать еще и мелкие услуги, чтобы стать незаменимым. А когда почувствуешь себя вошедшим в полную силу — можно и в спину ударить так, чтобы уже не поднялся. Но для этого лучше всего быть рядом, рядом, постоянно и неотлучно, изучая все слабые места…</p>
<p>— Оставь, — снисходительно говорит Катиус. — Научишься всему и — в свободное плавание!</p>
<p>Похоже, мальчик далеко пойдет.</p>
<p>Капитану становится хуже. Он с самого утра лежит молча, не принимая участия в беседах других раненых. Темы бесед крутятся вокруг братьев на фронте.</p>
<p>— Помню, я так расстроился, когда Корвин стал сержантом, — говорит один. — Из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что я не хуже.</p>
<p>— С мечом-то ты не хуже, — подтверждает Марий.</p>
<p>— А со стрельбой отстал. Я часами тренировался, чтобы стрелять без промаха. А потом посмотрел, как Корвин командует отделением — нет, не в стрельбе дело. Он просто соображает очень быстро, вот что. Правильно его назначили.</p>
<p>Марий молчит.</p>
<p>Первый тоже молчит. Потом грустно добавляет:</p>
<p>— Плохо будет, если его убьют.</p>
<p>— Это с любым может случиться, — говорит Марий. — Сам знаешь, как оно: живым из боя вернулся — хорошо, с победой вернулся — прекрасно, а остальное — судьба.</p>
<p>— Судьбы не существует, — спорит первый.</p>
<p>— Это богов не существует, — настаивает Марий. — А судьба — это жизнь твоя.</p>
<p>Они еще немного препираются насчет того, что следует называть судьбой. Можно было бы сказать им, что судьба — это выбор твоего примарха. Выбрал Жиллиман служение своему Императору — вот ты и лоялист, хочешь ты того или нет. А выбрал другой примарх присоединиться к Хорусу — и ты идешь за ним, потому что это твой примарх. И выбор у тебя у самого небольшой: предать Императора, которого ты и не видел никогда, или предать родного примарха и братьев.</p>
<p>А что его предавать, этого Императора, если он сам хорош? Если порицает примарха и легион за то, что сам же им и поручил, — за то, что умеют устрашать и держать в страхе?</p>
<p>Грохот сабатонов. В палату входят сержант, судя по наплечнику, и несколько Ультрамаринов с ним. Палата моментально становится очень тесной, синей с золотом и шумной.</p>
<p>— Брат-капитан Варрон, — зовет сержант. — Вы как?</p>
<p>У него твердое, правильное лицо. Глубокий шрам на щеке и еще один, рассекающий бровь, не портит его, только делает жестче. В уголках глаз на этом жестком лице блестит, блестит… бежит по обветренной коже…</p>
<p>— Брат-капитан, — шепчет сержант, склоняя голову. — Возвращайтесь…</p>
<p>Капитан открывает глаза. Видно, что ему трудно совершить даже это движение.</p>
<p>— Леарх, — еле слышно говорит он. — Брат… Ты справишься.</p>
<p>— Леарх, брат, ему нельзя волноваться, — вмешивается Катиус. Остальные — видимо, подчиненные капитана и этого Леарха — стоят, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Черт побери, — нет, задница Ночного Призрака! — они действительно тревожатся за него.</p>
<p>— Я справлюсь, — Леарх утирает слезы и поднимается с колен. — Клянусь, я сохраню роту. Я все сделаю, как вы учили. Только выздоравливайте!</p>
<p>— Он поправится, только не сразу, имейте терпение, — ворчливо встревает Катиус.</p>
<p>Позже приходят смертные и приносят какую-то чепуху: срезанные живые цветы (зачем?), сладкую выпечку, бутылки с соком и молоком. Это жители Соты (ага, так мы все-таки еще на Соте!) передают своим защитникам угощение.</p>
<p>Сок вкусный. В меру сладкий, в меру кислый. Глотать немного больно.</p>
<p>Скаут-ученик осматривает раны.</p>
<p>— Вот, — радостно заявляет он. — как чувствительность? — проводит пальцами, наблюдая за реакцией. — Все в норме.</p>
<p>Он так гордится, будто восстановление после ожогов — это его заслуга… Оказывается, и впрямь заслуга.</p>
<p>— Я сам вырастил эту синтекожу! Брат-апотекарий Катиус говорит, у меня талант к лечению.</p>
<p>Не будет этот мальчик бить никого в спину. Он далеко пойдет и без этого — потому что талант.</p>
<p>Как не будет бить в спину своего капитана сержант Леарх, он даже не будет дожидаться, пока капитан умрет, чтобы занять его место. Не хочет он занимать его место. Хочет, но — не так.</p>
<p>И тот Ультрамарин, который рассказывал о каком-то Корвине, — тоже…</p>
<p>Маленький ученик апотекария садится на краешек кровати и еще раз проводит пальцами по коже. Нет, он больше ничего не проверяет — ни чувствительность, ни приживаемость. Он просто очерчивает пальцем мускулы, бугрящиеся под кожей, прослеживает шрамы. На его лице — ребяческий восторг и зависть.</p>
<p>— Вот звери, — говорит он. — Они же нарочно вас истязали, да? Пытали?</p>
<p>Его не смущает молчание в ответ.</p>
<p>— А еще родственники, — грустно говорит он. — Если подумать, они же наши кузены.</p>
<p>Да, с этим не поспоришь… Кузены.</p>
<p>А примархи так и вовсе родные братья.</p>
<p>Братья, которые не только ненавидят друг друга, предают и изгоняют из семьи, но и убивают.</p>
<p>Перед глазами встает бычье, упертое, бездушное лицо. Тупое, — при всей его гениальности. Как по такому не врезать? Но что-то царапает изнутри. «Врезать» и «наброситься в припадке сумасшествия, а потом сбежать, перебив стражу» — это не совсем одно и то же.</p>
<p>Скаут уже болтает про Жиллимана. Он его видел всего разок, но впечатлен неимоверно.</p>
<p>— Он помнит каждого по имени! Он разговаривал с нами, и пожимал руки, и он беспокоится о каждом. С такой любовью! Наш батя — самый лучший!</p>
<p>Нет, не ваш…</p>
<p>— Он на Калте, рассказывают, даже вышел в вакуум без шлема, чтобы спасти своих!</p>
<p>Что-то упорно продолжает царапать изнутри. «Любовь», говоришь? «Спасти», говоришь?</p>
<p>— Когда-нибудь я стану таким же, как вы, брат, — говорит скаут мечтательно. — Сильным, большим, храбрым. Я не дрогну, если меня будут пытать! Совсем как вы!</p>
<p>Ночью капитан Варрон умирает.</p>
<p>Марий замечает, что его дыхания больше не слышно, и зовет медикэ. Поднимается суматоха, Катиус с учеником хлопочут у тела, везут его в операционную. Марий и тот, первый, держат кулачки, но все напрасно. Выглядит смешно, — огромные кулаки, сжатые на удачу, в то время, как их обладатели не верят ни в удачу, ни в судьбу, ни в богов, которые — как точно известно кое-кому поумнее нашего — все-таки существуют.</p>
<p>Не бывает атеистов в окопах под огнем…</p>
<p>Завтра ему предстоит последняя операция. И эти двое будут так же держать кулачки за него.</p>
<p>Утром его увозят на каталке в операционную; Катиус идет следом.</p>
<p>— Ну, брат, молодцом, — говорит он. — Уверенно идешь на поправку. Сегодня еще кое-что имплантируем, и останутся сущие пустяки — подождать, пока приживется.</p>
<p>Яркий свет бьет в глаза так, что слезы катятся из них одна за другой. Ненавистный свет. Как они живут в этом их проклятом солнечном, залитом светом мире?</p>
<p>«Кое-что» — синтекость, которую Катиус намерен вставить в почти уничтоженный нос.</p>
<p>— Будет типичный нос твоего легиона, брат, — говорит Катиус и заговорщицки ухмыляется. — Ты же не Ультрамарин, я верно понял?</p>
<p>…Его следует убить.</p>
<p>И потому, что понял верно, а значит, разоблачение не за горами. И потому, что служит ложному Императору.</p>
<p>И еще — потому, что легион высокомерных ультрамарских ублюдков всегда смотрел на его братьев свысока.</p>
<p>А более всего — потому что этот дурак-апотекарий жил в любви и братстве, не отравленный безумием и страшными пророчествами на пропахшем мертвечиной корабле.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В тот день они высадились на Соту.</p>
<p>Варп-маяк, имевший огромную ценность для ультрамарских поганцев, определенно стоило захватить. Захватить и разрушить — несомненно, но еще лучше — приспособить под свои нужды.</p>
<p>Крашеный Граф уверял, что гарнизон Соты вовсе не велик, и одолеть его будет несложно. Врал, понятное дело. В их легионе врали все и всем, но попытки использовать подчиненных как топливо для своих амбиций ни у кого не вызывали ни удивления, ни обиды. Правда, и офицеры не удивлялись, когда их пытались убить в ответ. На самом деле каждый, кто еще не свихнулся, как Келленкир, на почве служения Кровавому Богу, понимал: с Ультрамаринами надо держать ухо востро.</p>
<p>Но когда твои родные братья — кучка маньяков и психопатов, которые вместо продуманной военной операции «приступают» к садистским истязаниям каких-то никчемных смертных, что тут скажешь?</p>
<p>Идиоты, сказал он им. Оставьте этих людишек. Главное — гарнизон Ультрамаринов. Перебьем их — смертная шваль сама разбежится…</p>
<p>Закончить ему не дали. Кто-то огрел по голове болтером. Кто-то радостно снес ударом клинка руку, еще сжимавшую цепной меч. Кто-то — ногу. Кто-то выстрелил в сердце…</p>
<p>А потом, сочтя мертвым, окатили огнем из огнемета.</p>
<p>Сволочи, конечно. Но ничего удивительного.</p>
<p>Удивительно — когда Астартес начинают рассуждать про любовь, братство и спасение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В груди по-прежнему что-то царапает. Сначала он думал — пересаженное сердце.</p>
<p>Нет, это просто сердце, человеческое сердце, которое столько лет молчало.</p>
<p>— Я, — что же ему ответить, этому апотекарию? — Я Гвардеец Ворона.</p>
<p>— Я так и понял, — Катиус подмигивает. — Внешность у тебя, брат, очень выразительная — вылитый лорд Коракс! Но, думаю, он не обидится, если ты после выздоровления присоединишься к нам?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — губы почему-то опять перестают слушаться.</p>
<p>Солнце пробивается в операционную.</p>
<p>Скоро ему разрешат вставать. И тогда он сможет выйти на свет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>